


just a daily magical monsta mess

by kitsuanne



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Jooheon, HyungWonho - Freeform, Showki, and being monsta x, everything is very implied, gryffindor!shownu, hufflepuff!wonho, hyungwon's a ghost, implied hyungwonho, implied showki, jk, just them messing around hogwarts, kihyun's a prefect, ravenclaw!hyungwon, ravenclaw!kihyun, shownu's quidditch's team captain, slytherin!changkyun, slytherin!minhyuk, so don't expect much from the relationship tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuanne/pseuds/kitsuanne
Summary: Just Monsta X calmly living their days as Hogwarts students... or as calmly as Hogwarts students and Monsta X can be





	1. by the lake

**Author's Note:**

> so!! here we are  
> its the kind of fic i've wanted to read for a while so i went and wrote it myself  
> i dont say a word about their age because i didnt want changkyun to be much younger than everyone else regarding school years and i didnt want to have the whole senpai-is-leaving-this-year trauma so yeah  
> no ages mentioned  
> if it bothers you just consider they drank the aging potion and that's it  
> not a native-speaker so i really apologise for any mistakes and bad writing pls spare me
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

Wonho put his hands in front of his eyes, blocking (at least from his face) the sunlight that reached the group of boys sitting by the lake that afternoon. Although it was mid-autumn, they didn’t feel very cold, having some warm drinks brought straight from the kitchen by the oldest Hufflepuff student, who happened to be in good terms with the house-elves that worked there.

“Hyung, can you give me more of that ginger tea?” Changkyun whined, lazily lying down on his belly, pretending that he cared about the Potions homework that was right under his nose. Wonho listened to the youngest’s request, handing him a bottle that was close to two other ones, some pumpkin pasties, cakes and freshly baked cookies. Minhyuk, stuck in the same homework as Changkyun since they were both Slytherins, didn’t seem to care much more about it than his friend. Instead, he seemed much more attentive to Jooheon, sitting beside him and extremely focused on writing a diary entry for Divination homework.

“You know the teacher enjoys lots of tragic events. Write about a fire or maybe a drowning, things like that,” he suggested. The frowned face of Jooheon opened up in a cute and dimply smile.

“Good idea! I don’t have any talent for Divination anyway, so just writing a bunch of crap must be fine…” he turned to his parchment, dipping the tip of his quill in the ink and writing some more lines on it.

“Having a picnic while doing homework surely feels nice,” Wonho commented, checking on a sleeping Shownu beside him. The oldest boy and the only one from Gryffindor did his best to join his friends with their studies, but the slightly warm sun and all that delicious food were a bit too much for him, who had stayed up until late in a Quidditch practice. None of the boys would judge him, though; it was Saturday after all, and if their teachers hadn’t gone insane and given a ton of homework for them, they’d be napping as well.

“Where are our Ravenclaw boys?” Minhyuk looked around, as if the other two would suddenly apparate by their sides – even though Kihyun would very likely point out that one could not apparate in Hogwarts.

“They are coming, over there,” Changkyun pointed at them, watching the strange duo in blue and black vests finally approaching them: the tallest boy, Hyungwon, with his white-blond hair shining in the sun, and the smallest, Kihyun, wearing his blue-and-bronze badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it – he was Ravenclaw’s prefect.

One would find that group of friends very odd. Not that people from different houses didn’t get along well in Hogwarts, but the seven boys were inseparable ever since the end of the previous year, when a competition proposed by Professor Marsden, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, brought them together in a well-balanced team. The two Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, two Ravenclaws and the Gryffindor boy made quite an appearance and conquered many of the levels of what was supposed to be a fun and educative quest that tested most of the subjects taught in their years. They had to perform spells, prepare potions, deal with magical creatures – not so harmful ones, obviously, for Jooheon and Wonho’s relief – and remember a bunch of information on plants, Astronomy and History of Magic. It was like an enormous review which all the teachers approved and that helped them getting nice grades on their exams, besides being an actual fun event that ended up with very few students harmed. ~~~~

Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun were sorted out randomly and put together, and they just couldn’t grab that prize – vouchers to be used in five different stores in Hogsmeade – because of the tricky boggart at the end of the quest; half of their team couldn’t finish him off. However, that did not bother the rest of the team or made them angry at the other students or their houses; in fact, it made them grow closer and become very good friends. When they were not mandatorily with their own colleagues, for classes and meals, they were always seen together.

Kihyun and Hyungwon finally approached the other five. The smallest seemed annoyed for some reason.

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk, having noticed that, asked.

“Give me one of those pasties, please,” Hyungwon asked, a yawn leaving his thick lips as he sat next to Shownu.

“People are being affected by the Halloween mood, I guess,” Kihyun said, crossing his arms while denying the bottle of tea Changkyun offered him. The youngest decided to take a sip himself then. “More first-years thought Hyungwon sleeping in the library was an actual ghost and I had to go there settle the situation,” he said, glancing annoyed at his house mate, angry at the fact Hyungwon seemed more interested in peeling something off the pumpkin pasty than into all the trouble he had been causing Kihyun in the past weeks. Jooheon had to pat Changkyun’s back, as the latter had choked on tea while laughing from what Kihyun told them. It would be expected that by mid-October the first-years would have get used to ghosts already, but it wasn't the first time a group of them made a fuss about Hyungwon. Mostly because compared to the other ghosts he seemed pretty much _alive_ , which in some sort of way was good because, well, he _was_ indeed.

“Wah, it must be tough being prefect,” Minhyuk said, smiling largely and not being one bit jealous of his friend. “But it fits you, since you love nagging at everyone. You can put order anywhere with that habit of yours.”

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment,” Kihyun replied, deciding to get some cookies. He looked at Shownu, still sound asleep. “The first Quidditch match of the season is next weekend right? Is he killing himself over practice instead of doing his homework?” Kihyun pulled Shownu’s homework and took a close look. In order to help his friend, he circled where the Gryffindor could find the answers to the History of Magic’s questionary.

Seeing that, Jooheon and Changkyun hurriedly put their things together and pushed them onto Kihyun's lap, and the boy let an angry “yah!” come out of his mouth.

“Hyung, if you’re going to help him, help us too, please…” Changkyun whined again, using a lower tone of voice and pouting a bit. Jooheon nodded, also trying to act cutely to get the older one to give in.

Kihyun would never allow copying someone’s homework or helping as he was doing, but since he was a big fan of Shownu and knew how much his friend was putting an effort as the captain of his house’s Quidditch team, he made an exception. The exception did not extend to the younger ones, though, as he pointed out. While both of them looked depressed with Kihyun’s denial, Hyungwon lied a bit on his side and peeped over Changkyun’s notes.

“I can help you with that,” he said, making the cheerful smiles go back to the faces of the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin boys.

Wonho, who had become quiet, was busy finishing a cake by himself while nothing could be done about his Transfiguration homework. He was very disappointed it would not do it by itself; what was the point of studying in a wizardry school if the homework had to be done without any help of magic?

“Shownu’s worried because the Ravenclaw team is pretty strong this year,” Minhyuk mentioned, finishing his own homework and reaching for another bottle of tea. A group of first-year Hufflepuffs passed by them and waved at Wonho, who smiled back with his mouth stuffed.

“Yeah, we have two new members – a Chaser and a Keeper. Since it’s the first match, he still doesn’t know much about them, so the strategies might fail,” Kihyun said, putting his friend’s material back to his side. “I guess they’ll do well, though.”

“You haven’t told anything to him about them? You meanie,” Wonho laughed. Kihyun frowned.

“I can’t do that! I still have my Ravenclaw pride, you know.”

“So you’re not cheering for Shownu-hyung this time?” Jooheon asked, curious. Changkyun also looked up from his homework, attentive as a cat.

“I do hope he plays well, and score a few points. But I obviously want my house to win and get the leadership!”

“Thank you, Kihyunnie,” Shownu’s voice suddenly was heard, and he raised his body, sitting while rubbing his eyes. Kihyun blushed a bit from hearing the way the oldest called him. “I will do my best, but unfortunately that might mean I will crush your team,” he smiled, still looking sleepy.

 “It must be tough on Shownu; because we’re all in pairs from different houses, he’s the only one by himself, representing Gryffindor. So there isn’t anyone that will definitely cheer for him all the time,” Minhyuk said, thinking a bit. “Well, it’s fine, hyung. We will all cheer for you, and Kihyun and Hyungwon cheer for their house. You do have to crush them though.”

“Yeah! Crush him, hyung!” Changkyun said, excitedly, laughing right after.

“Why are you saying _him_? Do you mean me?” Kihyun pointed at himself, confused. Changkyun didn’t answer, suddenly interested in finishing whatever was left of his homework.

“Anyway, Shownu is a great player, so it’s impossible not to cheer for him,” it was Hyungwon who said it. The others agreed, and the older tried to hold back a proud smile when being praised. “Please do your best, hyung.”

“I will,” he stretched out his arms while looking at Wonho. “When will you finally accept Siwan’s request and join the Quidditch team?”

Siwan was Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team’s captain.

“When I die,” Wonho replied, trembling only by thinking about it. “Which might be what happens the moment I mount a broom. You know I can’t handle heights.”

“You’d be a great adversary though. I would like to play against you,” Shownu said. Wonho just smiled, looking at the cold waters of the lake, trying not to think of how scared he would be just hovering a few meters above the ground.

“Should we make a bet?” Minhyuk suddenly said, his mischievous smile showing he was thinking of something. “Kihyun said earlier he thought Shownu would play well, but Ravenclaw would win. What do you say?”

“Why do you always come up with these things?” Hyungwon seemed a bit down. He wasn’t very good at betting and he didn’t care so much about it.

“Let’s do it!” Jooheon on the other hand was very excited. He sure was competitive, and wouldn’t miss a chance to join a bet. “Five Chocolate Frogs and the loser has to do the winner’s homework for three days!”

“Deal! So what do you bet? I think Shownu will score five goals and Gryffindor will catch the Snitch,” Minhyuk sat upright, filled with excitement.

“I think Shownu will score six goals, but Gladys will catch the Snitch and Ravenclaw will win,” Kihyun decided to join as well, keeping up his word and believing in his team’s Seeker.

“Hmmm,” Jooheon thought a little before deciding what he would do. Hyungwon, Changkyun and Wonho didn’t seem interested in joining the bet and Shownu just watched their guesses, feeling a bit proud of having his friends believing in his talent. “Ok! I’ll go with this:” he smiled a bit slyly, “Shownu will score five points, Ravenclaw will catch the Snitch, but it’ll still be Gryffindor’s victory!”

“Oooh!” Changkyun seemed impressed, his mouth forming a perfectly round “o”.

“That’s risky! I like it!!” Minhyuk greeted his friend with a handshake, his eyes sparkling with the audacity of the younger.

“I feel like I must to do my very best now,” Shownu said, laughing a bit.

“You must! And make sure to stop scoring after you get to six. I really want to make Minhyuk do my homework for some days,” Kihyun said, resting his hand in one of Shownu’s broad shoulders.

The excitement for the upcoming match only grew as the days passed by. The boys were busy during the week days with their classes’ schedules, but soon the match would arrive and Halloween was just ‘round the corner as well; they had a lot to look forward to as Hogwarts students in the middle of their first trimester.


	2. the quidditch match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the boys fanboy over their favourite Gryffindor and no one actually gets who they are cheering for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are again! thank you for the comments and kudos, i hope you enjoy this one too ♥

"Are you _sure_ you're cheering for Ravenclaw today?" Hyungwon asked, staring at his housemate's chest where some enchanted Shownu pins kept winking and smiling at him. Kihyun said nothing, putting the blue scarf around his neck in order to cover those pins and thinking of strangling Hyungwon with the tallest’s own scarf. They made way through the crowd of people on the stands, finding their seats saved by Minhyuk, who had been waving and screaming their names for ten minutes.

"We heard you the first time, you know," Kihyun said, sitting down. "You're so loud."

"The game's about to start!" the other complained.

And just as he said it, the Ravenclaw players were announced, and a loud cheer was heard throughout the stands. When the Gryffindor team followed them, however, the noise was incredibly louder and it seemed like ten lions were roaring. Wonho noticed, frightened, that there was in fact one enchanted hat with the face of a lion on it, and it really roared along with the cheers.

Shownu and Ravenclaw's captain, Jean, smiled at each other and shook hands. The group of boys excitedly remembered their bets, and all of those who weren't a Ravenclaw had red-and-gold accessories to support their friend. Without delay, the whistle was heard and the first Quidditch match of the season started. Fifteen brooms rose up in the air and Shownu was the first to get a hold of the Quaffle.

His friends excitedly cheered for him as he approached Ravenclaw’s new Keeper, a fourth-year almost as big as him, and even Kihyun and Hyungwon couldn’t hold back their enthusiastic smiles when Gryffindor scored their first goal in less than two minutes since the start of the match. Minhyuk and Jooheon celebrated so loudly they seemed to have taken the enchanted hat with the roaring lion as a personal offense. Changkyun and Wonho simply waved their small Gryffindor flags in the air, smiling largely.

Ravenclaw’s counterattack was fast as well, and in less than ten minutes they scored; it was 10-10. It was a very tight game. The players were blurred masses of blue and red, flying all over the field. The Bludgers were aggressively beaten around towards both teams – none of the Beaters were giving in. Gryffindor’s Seeker was struck by one when gliding over, squinting his eyes while searching for the Snitch. He wasn’t seriously injured, but his arm definitely seemed to hurt a lot. Shownu scored twice more, not allowing any of Ravenclaw’s Chasers get a hold of the Quaffle.

“It’s unusual for a match to last this long, isn’t it?” Hyungwon pointed out, noticing that they had been watching the game for nearly one hour. Kihyun was biting his nails and didn’t answer, but they all knew full well that Quidditch games could last up to days. That was a bit unusual to happen in Hogwarts, indeed, but no one seemed to care about that. Things were going well and everyone was excited to watch such a gripping match.

Well, except for Ravenclaw students. After facing Shownu for the fourth time and missing, the new Keeper seemed to have lost all confidence he might have had in the beginning of the game. His face showed how clearly anxious he was, as Gryffindor’s score rose to 50 and Ravenclaw’s had stuck on 10. Ravenclaw’s Seeker seemed a bit desperate as well, knowing that if he caught the Golden Snitch it’d be over and it would still be their win – the small golden ball wasn’t helping though. Despite being a perfectly clear day, none of the Seekers seemed to spot it, and the game went on and on.

Shownu was in possession of the Quaffle one more time, and Kihyun and Hyungwon watched helplessly their Keeper miss another goal. Jean, the team’s captain, flew towards the goal posts and talked briefly with Luke, the Keeper, both of their faces flushed. Kihyun couldn’t tell if Jean was angry or exhausted, but Luke seemed embarrassed for his performance.

“That was Shownu’s fifth goal!!” Minhyuk pointed out, almost strangling himself with his own scarf as he nervously pulled it around his hands and neck. “Please Shownu!! Enough!” he made a funny face and Kihyun was reminded of his bet.

“One more Shownu, one more!” he screamed, receiving some glances from a few housemates who were close by.  Hyungwon covered part of his face with one of his big hands, pretending not to be acquainted with the small one beside him. Jooheon, on the other hand, almost strangled Changkyun, hugging him by the neck very tightly because of how anxious he was for the bet’s results to unveil. If Shownu scored again, both he and Minhyuk would lose it for sure. Despite the score not being very favorable for Ravenclaw, he wanted to believe. Changkyun just wanted to breathe.

“Hoony,” Wonho said, tapping his friend’s arms so he could turn his squinted eyes that tried to see whatever was happening in the game back to the poor Slytherin who was turning blue in his grasp.

“Oh, sorry Changkyunnie. I got overexcited,” he laughed a bit, letting go of the youngest who gasped loudly, breathing in. “SHOWNU HAS THE QUAFFLE AGAIN!” he yelled, and Kihyun started jumping in excitement, cheering vociferously. Minhyuk screamed even louder, asking Shownu to miss, suddenly cheering for Luke, with Jooheon supporting him. The other students that were next to the group didn’t understand a thing, but they could barely think straight for Luke – for the first time – saved a ball from Shownu and Minhyuk and Jooheon exploded in a celebration bigger than Ravenclaw’s students, leaving Kihyun clenching his teeth in frustration. Ravenclaw finally scored again, and those in the stands who wore blue and bronze were thrilled. Even Hyungwon yelled excitedly while applauding his team.

Although it was the turning point for Ravenclaw, that scored twice more, the game became more intense and other Gryffindor Chasers also did their job: in 15 more minutes of the match, the points were up to 80-40, Gryffindor still winning. Luke finally seemed to have cheered up and guarded the rings better, despite the opponent’s Keeper being as good and focused as he was in the beginning of the match.

Suddenly, with the stands’ ovation, the game seemed to have frozen: both Seekers dived together, from opposite sides of the field, their arms reaching for something still far. The Snitch, that had disappeared from everyone’s sight up until now, was spotted. Which Seeker would snatch it first?

The tension rose up and not even the players could focus anymore. Shownu’s sixth goal was barely noticed, even Luke didn’t react properly, his eyes fixed on Gladys, Ravenclaw’s Seeker. Everyone stared at the brooms’ race, yearning to know who’d guarantee the 150 points for their team and the victory – at that point, it was impossible to know who’d win.

The deafening roar from the stands was almost unbearable when Gryffindor’s Seeker rose up triumphant, holding up two tiny golden wings that flapped between his fingers. Gladys finished her dive landing on the field and hiding her head on her arms. The stands were on fire for having watched such a nice match and a fascinating competition.

Kihyun and Hyungwon let a sigh slip from their lips, sitting back on the benches while everyone else around them jumped and screamed. Minhyuk and Jooheon, while having their faces red from excitement, were trying to count the points to see who won the bet.

“Look! Shownu hyung!” Changkyun managed to scream louder than all that noise, and the other five turned around to see their friend flying close to them, thanking for the cheers. Shownu waved at them, smiling largely, and even Kihyun and Hyungwon jumped from their seats to wave back and yell.

The celebration lasted a good fifteen minutes to start calming down, the students little by little emptying the stands and leaving for the lunch, hunger starting to win them over after such a great and long match. The six friends were left behind, talking enthusiastically and trying to reach an agreement.

“Like I said, no one wins!” Kihyun insisted. “Shownu scored for the sixth time, you had your eyes glued on the Seekers so you didn’t see it, but I did.”

“Right, because Kihyun always has his eyes glued on Shownu,” Hyungwon said, in a low voice, but wasn’t heard.

“But…!” Minhyuk still tried to insist on something, but he was shut by a fierce look from this Ravenclaw friend.

“Well, there isn’t a point in us trying to make someone win just because it was ‘a close call’, even because all of our bets were quite close. In the end, Shownu scored six times and Gryffindor caught the Snitch and won. That’s it,” Jooheon seemed a bit down, pouting. His risky bet didn’t work, despite being a lot of fun watching the game like that. His comment seemed to end the discussion, and now the stands were almost completely empty, except for a group of first years still talking about the first match they had ever watched in Hogwarts.

“Let’s meet Shownu down there and have lunch? I’m starving,” Minhyuk said, stretching out when standing up from his seat.

“Oh, were you coming down?” Shownu appeared out of the blue, having already changed to his vests. “You were taking so long so I decided to see what was happening.”

“Hyung!! Congratulations!” the other greeted him cheerfully and he smiled, thanking them. He turned to Kihyun and Hyungwon.

“Don’t be sad that your team didn’t win. The game was great, they were very strong. I am sure you’ll get a good position on the Cup,” his smile was gentle and both Ravenclaw boys thanked him. Shownu, looking at him with a fun expression, said to Kihyun: “Once, your voice was so loud and clear even though it was a big mess. Thank you for cheering for me,” he tapped the shorter one’s shoulders, who didn’t seem to have any strength left on his knees and just smiled back. He murmured something inaudible as a reply, his pins still proudly showing on his chest.

“Let’s go for lunch, then?” Jooheon looked around, waiting for all of them to confirm.

“You know, I found the commentator really boring this time. Maybe I’ll send in an application for the next game,” Minhyuk said, putting his hands behind his head and looking up the blue sky.

“You won’t even need the Amplifying Charm for that, I bet you can narrate the whole game just with your normal voice,” Changkyun pointed out, running stairs down right after so he wouldn’t get scolded.

One by one they lined up to leave the stands, and at that moment Hyungwon suddenly felt a hand holding him back. He turned around and faced Wonho, who had been extremely quiet since the match ended, and now held his arm with a trembling hand.

“W-Wonnie…” he smiled nervously while still sitting. “Could you help me out?”

“Again, hyung?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, seeming just _a bit_ displeased. “How can you watch the game from up here and only be scared when it’s time to leave? You should be relieved.”

“I was too excited to notice how high we are. Now I can’t even stand from the bench. It seems like someone used a Sticking Charm on my a…

“Okay,” Hyungwon interrupted the older one. “C’mon, I’ll help you,” and he turned his back to Wonho, leaving his large shoulders for him to lean on. Wonho stood up, still trembling a bit and holding the back of Hyungwon’s arms, and hugged him, sticking their bodies together. Hyungwon wouldn’t be able to give a piggyback ride to Wonho without a Feather-light spell, but he could offer his support during the highest parts so it wouldn’t be as scary.

They walked as they could, a quite shapeless mass that moved in small steps, while Wonho hid his face on the back of Hyungwon’s neck, keeping his eyes shut. Before reaching the first steps, however, Hyungwon could listen, amused, the first years saying:

“I didn’t know one could touch ghosts like that! It must be a very advanced spell!”

Just to mess with them, he turned in their direction, facing them expressionless and watching the color vanish from their faces little by little. Mumbling something, the students hurried and left the stands before them, what caused them to giggle a bit and finally follow their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a mess and i'm not sure if i can actually write quidditch matches but i hope you've enjoyed it!  
> see you soon! comments and kudos are appreciated if you've enjoyed it ♥


	3. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the boys go to their first hogsmeade visit of the year, jooheon acts weird and minhyuk can't let halloween pass by without a proper prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read this chapter many times and i still think my english sucks so I'M SORRY in advance  
> i really hope you enjoy it though ;;

The brisk wind that greeted the morning of October 31st wasn’t an issue for the group of warm-dressed students that waited in the school’s hall, waiting to be allowed to go to their first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Filch inspected each one of them, checking if they weren’t taking anything suspicious to cause a ruckus in the all-wizarding village, his misgivings regarding the students always on point.

The seven friends, waiting together for their turn, talked excitedly about everything they were planning to do. All of them were dressed on overalls that reached their shins, with matching scarves according to their houses. Their cheeks were blushed, both from enthusiasm and cold.

“I _really_ need to go to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, I spent all of my Exploding Snap during summer holidays, and there are so many new things I want to see…” Changkyun said, hopping in the same spot to keep himself warm.

“I want to go there too!” Jooheon cheerfully agreed with him.

“I need a new quill,” Shownu mentioned, looking over the heads of a third-year students’ group, trying to see if it was their turn already.

“Classes have just started, how come you already need new school supplies?” Kihyun asked, frowning. Shownu chuckled.

“I lost mine,” he shrugged, carefree, while the Ravenclaw boy rolled his eyes. Kihyun started paying attention to the list of forbidden objects that Changkyun and Jooheon discussed they meant to buy, and kept a mental note for himself to keep them on check while they were at the store.

“I think first we should stop by Honeyducks or The Three Broomsticks” Wonho suggested, walking slowly forward and closer to Filch.

“The Three Broomsticks is a good place to end our visit, when we need a warm drink. And if we buy the sweets first, some of them might start melting by the time we arrive at the castle” Minhyuk explained.

They stopped talking as it was finally their turn to be inspected by Filch (who spent a lot of time on Minhyuk, Changkyun and Jooheon). The group followed their classmates and other students, but Minhyuk and Hyungwon stayed a bit behind, speaking in a low voice, and Kihyun noticed that when he looked over his shoulder looking for the Slytherin’s non-stop talking.

“What are you doing? Let’s go,” he hurried them, and the duo agreed, walking faster.

Walking together, pointing to the stores, the group ended up going to Dervish and Banges first, churning the magical equipment on the shelves. Jooheon considered getting himself a Remembrall, because he had been forgetting a lot of things, but Wonho pointed out he had one in the first years and it hadn’t been too useful, since it didn’t help the owner remember _what_ was forgotten. When they left, they crossed the street and entered Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop, where Shownu’s mission of buying a simple quill turned into a mess, since Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun tried to make him buy the most ridiculous quills they could find in the shop, having fun, and Kihyun listed non-stop all the advantages of a Self Inking Quill, a Weasleys twins’ invention based on Muggle culture that the half-blood Ravenclaw boy knew well enough. Wonho and Hyunwon, giving zero fucks about everything else, had fun pretending they were models, posing with the most different quills they found – peacock and tropical birds, for example. The seven of them were kicked out of the shop, leaving Kihyun embarrassed to his bones and Shownu had to go back by himself to finally buy his eagle quill.

Greeting some colleagues from their houses and enjoying the warm autumnal sun that slowly heated the stone-street, the group of friends made their way through all the shops. At Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, as crowded as always, they had to split into smaller groups, focusing on buying whatever they had intended to.

Changkyun, arms full of Dungbombs, Canary Cream, Extendable Ears, Exploding Snap and more of the most fun (and dangerous)  inventions ever, noticed Hyungwon beside Minhyuk, reaching something on a higher shelf, which shone with fairy lights indicating a new product. The youngest couldn’t read what it was, being pushed by someone else amidst the chaos and having to pick up some of his items that fell on the floor.

“Changkyunnie, I got what I needed, I’ll wait outside!” he heard Jooheon’s voice and agreed, going to the cashier.

Kihyun tried to put off Wonho’s idea of buying a Pygmy Puff as a pet while he kept an eye on all the Ravenclaw students in front of Skiving Snackbox’s shelves, which he totally disapproved of.

Everyone finished their purchases and left the shop, breathing in the cold air that waited for them after all the mayhem they faced. The slightly warm sun that had showed up earlier was already gone, and the weather was bad again. With heavy bags and smiles on their faces, they exchanged looks and suddenly noticed Jooheon’s absence, although the boy was the first one to leave the store.

“Maybe he went ahead to Honeyducks?” Wonho wondered, looking at the candy store close by, excited to go there next.

“He said he’d wait outside…” Changkyun turned around, as if he could spot his Hufflepuff friend somewhere.

“Perhaps something happened?” Kihyun seemed worried. Before they could panic – Minhyuk had his lungs prepared to scream his friend’s name – Shownu pointed to the corner that leaded to The Hog’s Head, from where the blonde boy showed up, seeming worried about something.

“Hyung!! Did you drink Firewhisky without me?” Changkyun ran in is his direction holding all of this bags, seeming offended.

“Shut up Changkyun, you know you’re not old enough for that” Kihyun scolded him. Jooheon laughed, forcedly.

“No, I was just checking what was going on. There were some noises and stuff.”

The six of them exchanged a skeptical glance, suspecting something was off. Jooheon, as the good scaredy-cat he was, going after some weird noises instead of running from them? Weird. Before they could say something else, the boy stretched his arms, holding up his shopping bags and looking around.

“You know what? I’m not feeling so well. I guess I’ll go back to the castle. See if they need some help decorating for Halloween, or something. You can enjoy your day” he gave a half-smile and waved, turning his back and walking away. The others thought his attitude was really weird, Changkyun noticing his pockets were filled with something. He wondered if his best friend had bought Dungbombs without letting him know and was thinking of pranking someone by himself. The thought immediately made him feel down, and the others had to practically drag him away to Honeyducks, while he pouted. They wanted to follow Jooheon and understand what was going on, but Wonho really wanted to get his sweets and he wouldn’t get another chance to do so in months.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon left early, saying they were worried about Jooheon. Shownu offered to go with them, while Kihyun discussed with some classmates that said the Ice Mice looked just like him and Changkyun laughed at his friend. Wonho, worried about spending all of his economies, probably would take a while longer to go back.

Little by little, they returned to the castle, without stopping by the Three Broomsticks to drink something. The weather was getting colder, the wind becoming stronger and messing the hair of the students that now sought the cozy common rooms, where they’d wait until dinner time so they could stuff themselves at the Halloween banquet.

Back to Hogwarts, Kihyun, Changkyun and Wonho met Minhyuk at the hall, as he waited for them.

“We still haven’t found Jooheon. Wonho, could you check Hufflepuff’s common room?” to which Wonho promptly agreed. Changkyun left in a hurry, saying he’d put his things away before Filch sniffed him and confiscated his preciosities.

Kihyun and Minhyuk strolled on the decorated hallway, where living bats flew around and spider webs covered the walls. The Slytherin seemed calm and quiet, and the other wondered if he’d be that worried about Jooheon.

“Would you like a candy, Kihyun?” he asked, out of the blue, offering his friend a small caramel wrapped in blue foil. The Ravenclaw boy raised one of his eyebrows, but took it anyway, thinking that if he did maybe Minhyuk would say what was bothering him. But he just kept talking about the caramel. “It’s an innovation by Honeyducks, they were researching Muggle ingredients and I got a sample when leaving the shop.”

“They didn’t give me anything” Kihyun said, eating the candy. It tasted just like caramel. He was about to open his mouth to express his opinion about it when a group of first years showed up from a corner, running and screaming.

“What’s happening here?” he asked, feeling his throat a bit sticky thanks to the candy. He cleared it and held one of the pale boys by the shoulders. “I’m a prefect, what’s wrong?”

“A g-ghost” the small boy’s eyes were watery.

“Yes, there are ghosts in Hogwarts, ever since the first day” Kihyun rolled his eyes, sighing. “You should get used to them by now,” he said, and he had to clear his throat again. He glanced at Minhyuk, thinking if the candy he ate was actually safe, but the Slytherin boy was trying to calm down a Hufflepuff first year that cried her eyes out.

“This one… he’s different… he is… _real_ ” the boy’s eyes turned bigger in fear and Kihyun needed a lot of self-control to not roll his eyes again and explain that all the ghosts were real. He could picture Nearly-Headless Nick making a scene about his dignity if he heard that. However, it was like a light lit up in his head and he finally understood what was happening.

“Where did you find him? I’ll settle this” he huffed, taking his wand out of his robes. He’d curse someone if he had to, but he wasn’t getting any more of those ghost stories.

“In the third floor.”

He found a Ravenclaw kid and gestured so he would come closer.

“You, please, go back to the common room and take my stuff. If I have to perform a spell, they’ll be in my way…” his voice became weak and he thought it was weird, but the child obeyed him. He glanced at Minhyuk one more time, getting angry at his face for some reason, and left for the designated floor, with his friend following him.

The third floor had its usual warm torches replaced by the blue fire that could be created through a spell, and the place had a ghostly appearance due to that. The armors seemed a bit scary, but Kihyun didn’t shy away from them and walked determined throughout the hallway. When he got close to one of them, a tall white figure slid from behind it and the prefect had to hold back a yell, even though he was somehow waiting for it.

“Ah, it’s you” Hyungwon said, lowering his arms and not seeming even a tiny bit embarrassed for his attitude. His face was even paler, painted with some cheap make-up probably provided from the muggle world – Kihyun could smell Minhyuk in that prank and since Hyungwon was a pure-blood, he wouldn’t have access to that as easily as Slytherin’s half-blood boy. They even put some dark circles under his eyes and fake blood in the corner of his mouth. What a stupid Halloween prank to bother the younger students, Kihyun thought. He turned on his heels to face Minhyuk, who seemed to hold his laugh.

“Do you think this is funny?” in the moment he spoke, he realized something was wrong. His voice was extremely high, like it would sound if he had inhaled helium gas. “What the fuck is this?” 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk had burst out laughing, falling to the ground and laughing so loud they surprised the closest armors. Kihyun should have suspected Minhyuk’s candy offer; it wasn’t kindness at all.

“Minhyuk, how do you revert this? Stop laughing and listen to me!”, he walked up until the older boy and pulled him by the collar, but Minhyuk was tearing up for laughing so much. Hyungwon was lying on the floor, and each word Kihyun uttered made him cackle more. Some curious students passed by and tried to understand what was going on.

“It was even better than I expected!” Minhyuk nearly chocked while laughing, trying to breathe and pull out of Kihyun’s grip. “It wears off fast, you just have to be quiet until then. But I’d love it if you spoke a lot more, ah, I love it!” he laughed more and Kihyun cursed, which in his tiny voice was even funnier and made the two friends die laughing.

“What is happening?” Shownu, walking from Gryffindor’s common room with his friends, came across the scene. Minhyuk and Hyungwon laughed again, but Kihyun kept quiet, his face turning red. He dashed out of there, running until the Great Hall, where dinner would shortly be served.

“Ah, I wish I could sit next to Kihyun during dinner!” Minhyuk wiped the tears and smiled at Shownu, who was still lost. “I’d try to make him speak all night, even if he cursed me.”

“I’d be careful if I were you, he’s becoming really good in silent spells” Shownu warned, joining them on their way back to the Great Hall. Hyungwon’s stomach hurt so much from laughing he had to walk slowly.

The Great Hall was crowded already, the noisy students talking about their shopping adventures earlier. The bats flew over their heads and giant pumpkins decorated the room. Kihyun was already sitting in Ravenclaw’s table, crossed arms and angry pout. Minhyuk and Hyungwon almost started laughing again, each going to their own tables. Hyungwon thought about sitting next to Kihyun, but he stared at him angrily, what made the tallest remember what Shownu had just said about silent spells. He changed his mind and decided that maybe it would be safer to celebrate next to his other housemates on the other side of the table. Changkyun waved at Minhyuk, calling him over and asking for details of what happened. Wonho and Jooheon were already on Hufflepuff’s table, ready to stuff their stomachs with delicious food, as if the youngest hadn’t disappeared for a while and acted in a weird way. But, with that banquet ahead of them, the pranks and the party mood, it was really hard to focus on anything else during Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope there aren't so many mistakes ;;  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you ♥
> 
> sidenote: i know weasleys' wizard wheezes used to be in diagon alley, but in the books they mentioned they were thinking about buying zonko's joke shop, so in my headcanon that's what they did and therefore mx visit WWW while in hogsmeade


	4. [SP] oneshot - minhyuk's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's minhyuk's birthday, but why is he alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick oneshot so minhyuk's birthday isn't forgotten in the plot  
> since it wouldn't be long enough to become a whole chapter, i decided to name it "special oneshot", and maybe there'll be more of those among the chapters, as a bonus~  
> the next chapter will follow the story normally so look for it too!

Minhyuk’s day couldn’t get any worse. But he refused to say it out loud, just in case Salazar wanted to try him. After waking up late and barely being able to bite a toast at breakfast, he was so distracted during Charms that he simply couldn’t do the Banishing Charm – and he got extra homework because of that.

While he put his things in his backpack, pouting, he thought about skipping Transfiguration and going back to the dorm to sleep for the rest of the day. None of his friends talked to him that day, and it seemed like he was worrying all by himself. After Halloween, no one said a word about Jooheon’s situation, all of them running after the late homework they had left aside during the weekend so they could have fun.

And now, they forgot his birthday.

His birthdays at Hogwarts were always fun. Usually he’d let them know in advance a room so they could meet and they’d grab leftovers from Halloween’s feast to share and make a little party. And there were always tons of presents at his feet when he woke up. But this time, there was only his parents’ gift and he hadn’t even seen Changkyun that day, even though they were both Slytherins.

Feelings sad, he dragged himself to Transfiguration class. In the aisle, he passed by a group of Gryffindor students, but despite standing on his tip-toes to see better, he couldn’t spot Shownu at all. He entered the classroom and sat at the back of it, alone.

Changkyun finally showed up, running with his backpack almost falling off from his shoulders. Minhyuk tried to ignore him, but he was so desperate for attention that as soon as he saw the youngest, he screamed his name.

“Ah, hyung!” Changkyun smiled and sat by his side. “Happy birthday!”

“Changkyunnieeeeee…!” Minhyuk whined, hugging the other and hiding his face in his neck’s curve.

“Too close, hyung, too close,” he complained, trying to move him over. Minhyuk pouted again and had to be quiet when the teacher started speaking, but part of him had already cheered up seeing he could have hope on his housemate. Maybe not everything was lost.

Or so he’d like to believe. As soon as class was over, Changkyun said he had something to do and couldn’t have lunch together. He disappeared so fast Minhyuk thought he wasn’t so bad at the Banishing Charm after all.  Back to his loneliness, he tried to find the others in the Great Hall, but no one was to be seen. He spotted Kihyun in the aisle, walking fast with a group of younger students, but he was probably busy with his Prefect duties. Just as Minhyuk finished lunch he saw Shownu coming in with Gryffindor’s team. He thought his training schedule was weird, but who was him to judge. The oldest waved at him smiling, but he was probably starving and Minhyuk didn’t expect him to remember his birthday under those circumstances.

Having no other choice, he went back to his common room and worked on his homework. He couldn’t manage his Banishing Charm no matter how much he tried, and he blamed his distracted mind for it. He just wanted some love from his friends, was it too much to ask for? He was feeling invisible right on his special day.

When he was about to give up the day and go upstairs to sleep until Christmas, Changkyun rushed in, breathless and looking for something. His eyes widened up from behind his round-glasses when he spotted Minhyuk sitting in the armchair.

“Hyung!! It’s an emergency!” the youngest could barely speak, panting. Minhyuk stared at him, surprised. “It’s Jooheon… come!”

Pulling him by the arm, Changkyun needn’t to say anything else – Minhyuk followed him, running through the castle. His mind was stuck in Jooheon, wondering what could’ve happened. Is that why he hadn’t seen the Hufflepuff all day?

They arrived at an empty part of the castle and Changkyun got into one classroom first. Just as Minhyuk stepped into it, red and yellow flashes hit him, as well as a loud noise that made him scream and point his wand, yelling _DEPULSO._  Since he had been practicing the Banishing Charm, that was the first thing that came to his mind amidst the battle’s chaos.

Except for the fact that the scene in front of him was not even close to a battle. And, despite failing so many times during class, this time he could banish an object properly; the only problem is that it wasn’t an object, but Kihyun, who now stood up with the help of Hyungwon and Wonho, both of them unable to hold back their laughter. Looking around, Minhyuk noticed that there was a cake with lit up candles, some food and drinks and the colorful flashes were magical sparkles made by his friends to celebrate his arrival.

“W-what’s happening?” he was flabbergasted, not knowing how to react.

Jooheon jumped over him, hugging him tight, and the other started a chorus of Happy Birthday.

He teared up watching that. So he hadn’t been forgotten? He looked at Changkyun, speechless, waiting for a reply. With a naughty smile, he shrugged.

“It was hard to ignore you all the time, but it was part of the plan. Because you pranked Kihyun on Halloween, he suggested that we pretend to forget your birthday.”

“But we’d obviously wouldn’t let it pass by” Shownu hurried to clarify. Kihyun laughed and, to be forgiven, handed him his birthday present, bought secretly (and only Merlin knows how) in Hogsmeade. Minhyuk hugged and thanked him.

All the others gave him what they had bought, and they started celebrating. Laughing, talking, eating – just spending their time together. Minhyuk noticed he didn’t really need much to have the best birthdays in the world when he studied at Hogwarts and had best friends like those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think minhyuk would be quick-witted and would notice surprise party preparations, but i wanted to write it like this anyway lol  
> i hope you've enjoyed this quick piece and i'll be back soon with a proper chapter!  
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥


	5. jooheon's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which minhyuk desperately wants to figure out jooheon's secret, and he does.  
> or, at least, it seems so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update! uni and work are killing me :-)  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter and please do not misunderstood this fanfic is still about the seven of them even though minhyuk seems like the protagonist now lol  
> enjoy!!

“We need to figure out what’s up with Jooheon” Minhyuk whispered (or tried to) to the other three boys sitting at the library’s table with him. Madam Pince still glanced at him, because she knew well how high the Slytherin boy’s voice could be, from the prior times she had to kick him out of there. He gave her a half smile, and then turned to his friends. “Any idea?”

Changkyun tried to balance a quill on his upper lip, pouting – only to have it scraping his nose and making him sneeze –, Hyungwon yawned while reviewing his History of Magic notes to add more information on his Goblin Rebellions’ paper, and Wonho focused on his drawing of a Bowtruckle, copying from a reference book. Basically, no one paid attention to Minhyuk’s worries, what he found outrageous. It was about Jooheon, his friend, _their_ friend! How could they ignore the fact that the Hufflepuff barely spent time with them anymore, wouldn’t stay during lunch in the Great Hall and was avoiding any subject that would lead to a longer conversation, always finding an excuse to leave and disappear again?

Minhyuk would love to have more free time to follow the younger one all over the castle and snoop whatever he was doing, but the teachers, probably seeing how excited all of them were for Christmas (despite still being November), gave them tons of homework to end their happiness – at least, that was what he believed. Even Changkyun, who’d procrastinate until the last minute, was giving his best and going to the library with his friends. Not that he was effectively working hard, but just being there was something. Anyway, Minhyuk couldn’t give his all to figure out what was wrong with Jooheon, even though curiosity was almost killing him, and that frustrated him more than his friends’ lack of interest on the subject.

“What did you say, Min?” Wonho asked, after writing his name and rolling up the piece of parchment, finally raising his eyes. Minhyuk stared at him, squinting his eyes and pouting.

“You should be my most productive font, but why are you like this?” he sighed, leaning back in his chair and letting go of his quill. He wasn’t going to pretend anymore he was interested in his Defense Against Dark Arts paper. Wonho stared at him, puzzled, not being able to figure out what he was being accused of.

“Minhyuk wants to know what Jooheon has been doing in Hufflepuff’s common room, hyung” Changkyun explained, now folding a piece of his parchment into a _tsuru_. Minhyuk was impressed, somehow, that the youngest at least had listened to what he said, because he was obviously with his mind in another world.

“You too” Minhyuk said, accusingly, making Changkyun raise his eyebrow while staring at him. “He’s your best friend, how can you not know anything?”

Changkyun shrugged.

“You’re the one assuming I don’t know anything” he simply replied, looking at the garden through the window.

Minhyuk stood from his seat so fast that the chair almost fell over.

“What do you know??”

“Shhh!”

Madam Pince seemed to have been waiting for the opportunity to call Minhyuk’s attention. He apologized in a low voice and sat down again, turning to his friend, who now stared at him with a smirk on his lips, one more time.

“Please Changkyunnie… I need to know what Jooheon is up to…” his voice was very low, and the other Slytherin boy approached him as if he was ready to spill the juiciest tea. Automatically, Wonho and Hyungwon also joined their heads in the circle to hear what he had to say.

“To be honest, I don’t know much—ouch!” he complained after getting slapped on the top of his head by his housemate. “What was that for?”

“Why do you say things so mysteriously if you don’t know anything?” Minhyuk complained, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

“I said I didn’t know _much_ , but it doesn’t mean I don’t know _anything_ …” Changkyun pouted, seeming offended. Hyungwon nodded, supporting him.

“Okay, so tell us what you know.”

“Well, he’s in the garden right now.  He’s been there for at least 5 minutes. We can see him from here” Changkyun pointed. The other three also looked at the garden and there was Jooheon’s blond hair, the Hufflepuff boy crouching next to a bush and seeming a bit secretive.

“JOOHEON!” Minhyuk immediately yelled, grabbing his belongings.

That’s how he was kicked out from the library for the 83rd time.

 

“JOOHEON!” the yell was heard throughout the garden and the Hufflepuff, after getting scared by it, looked over his shoulder to see his friends approaching him. He gestured so they’d be quiet, nervously turning back to face the bush. Minhyuk, probably for the first time in his life, quietly walked closer on the tip of his toes, with Changkyun following him and Wonho and Hyungwon at the back, taking their time. When they reached Jooheon, they noticed two big eyes watching them carefully from inside the bush.

“Jooheon, is that…?” Wonho whispered, crouching beside his friend. Jooheon’s cheeks were a bit blushed.

“Her name’s Yoshi” he introduced her, moving his fingers and calling gently the tabby cat. Her nose was black and she was still a bit unsociable with new humans, but she walked carefully until him and licked the tip of his fingers.

“Is this why you were avoiding us? Did you leave us for a cat?” Minhyuk sounded offended, but he had to confess she was very cute, small and fluffy. Changkyun had already laid on his belly with a smile, and tried to call her over.

“I found her in Hogsmeade, she was abandoned in a box and very very thin” he explained. “I couldn’t leave her there. But she was very agitated and at first she didn’t like me at all. So I was trying to make her used to me before talking to you.”

“It’s ok, we forgive you” Wonho said, grabbing a stick and playing with her. Jooheon smiled and watched her come closer to him. He held her on his arms and petted her head.

“Ahhh she’s so cute!” Changkyun said, still on the floor.

“It must be nice having a cat as a pet. Most of us have owls right?” Hyungwon pointed out. Jooheon actually never had a pet before because he came from a Muggle family and he couldn’t take care of an owl on his neighborhood.

“I must confess she tires me a lot, but at the same time is really fun!” He smiled and made funny faces to her as if she was a baby. She meowed and they laughed.

The five of them spent the afternoon playing with Yoshi in the gardens, letting her get used to Jooheon’s friends. She was very energetic and soon wasn’t shy next to them anymore. Minhyuk, however, couldn’t help but notice how his Hufflepuff friend seemed a bit impatient in returning to the dorms, always glancing at the castle as if he was anxious for something. For the quick-witted Slytherin, it seemed like Jooheon hadn’t revealed all of his secrets yet.

 

In the following days, all of them fell in love with Jooheon’s daughter, as he himself called Yoshi. He went back to ‘normal’ and interacted with them, and sometimes took her to play with them in his free time. However, Minhyuk was as good at sensing trouble as he was at creating them, and still didn’t believe that was all there was to it. As none of the others paid any attention to his conspiracy theories, he had to vent to Changkyun during a particularly boring History of Magic class. The boy didn’t have a chance to ignore him, so he just sat there listening to his friend’s hectic whispers.

“As I’m saying, there’s something weird with Yoshi sometimes”, Minhyuk kept his eyes on the teacher, although the latter didn’t mind whispers and the student’s lack of attention in his class. Changkyun adjusted his glasses on his nose and listened carefully. “She seems different sometimes, as if she’s bipolar.”

“Ah, that’s true” he mumbled in response, thoughtful. “Sometimes when I play with her, she seems to like me a lot. But there are days she sticks to Jooheon and seems so quiet. Maybe she’s got hidden powers?”

“Maybe she’s an Animagus??” Minhyuk widened his eyes, covering his mouth with the tip of his fingers, shocked. “Well, but sometimes she does seem different physically speaking. A little smaller, something like that.”

“I asked Jooheon about it. He told me he had to charm her during a class and maybe something went wrong” Changkyun scratched the tip of his nose with his quill, blinking slowly. Minhyuk stared at him.

“This seems like a terrible excuse. We need to come up with a plan to get the truth out of him, no matter what!

“But hyung, if he’s not telling us, shouldn’t we respect his decision? He must have his reasons” the youngest mumbled, but Minhyuk ruled out his words with a hand gesture.

“We are his _friends_. It’s for his own good, right? I know!” he excitedly said, his voice sounding a bit louder and calling the attention of some classmates. He smiled awkwardly to them and ripped a piece of the parchment he should be taking notes, quickly scribbling a note.

“Ah hyung, I’m not sure if this is going to be nice…” Changkyun pointed out, leaning over Minhyuk’s shoulder to read what he had written. Even still, he didn’t stop him when they later headed to the Owlery to send it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, just a reminder that i'm not a native speaker so i'm sorry for any mistakes!  
> please feel free to wonder what shownu and kihyun were up to in this chapter lmao  
> if you enjoy the story, please leave some kudos or comments, they make me extremely happy! ♥  
> thank you for reading and see you next time with more shenanigans from our favourite boys!


End file.
